


Дружеское понимание

by MouseGemini, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив замечает, что у Тони плохой день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружеское понимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Friendly Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269383) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



Еще один день, еще одна битва. Стив со вздохами загрузился в мстителеджет, чтобы отправиться домой. Порезы и синяки уже начали заживать, а в обозримом будущем его ждали душ (и потом лучше повторить — для верности), еда и долгое сидение над планшетом и изучение информации. Сражения с бесконечными кротоидами всегда заканчивались тем, что Мстители собирали на себя неимоверное количество грязи, пыли и много чего еще. Остальные члены команды тоже выглядели помятыми; даже Тор дремал, ссутулившись в кресле. Только Тони летел впереди и мрачно бормотал что-то о заклинившем сочленении в броне и ударах током.

Беспокойно поерзав, Стив подумал, что Тони, наверное, понадобится помощь, чтобы выбраться из костюма. Заклинило, возможно, ту панель брони, которая закрывала бедро, и необходимо будет согнуть металл, чтобы от нее избавиться. И не исключено, что пока он будет снимать костюм, ему удастся пощупать Тони за мускулистую задницу. Стив отвернулся к окну, украдкой улыбаясь мысли о том, как Тони прижмется к нему и попросит о помощи.

Между ними установились определенные взаимоотношения — после того, как Тони снова собрал Мстителей. Ничего особенного, всего лишь короткие встречи в раздевалке или душе после битвы — чтобы сбросить напряжение. Иногда непродолжительное свидание в спальне, если они оказывались слишком разгоряченными после тренировки. В общем, появилась своеобразная негласная договоренность. И все исчерпывалось только ею — ни больше, ни меньше.

Наташа посадила самолет у Башни. Уставшие и грязные Мстители молча выползли наружу и отправились на поиски душа, еды и чистой одежды. Стив ожидал увидеть Тони у раздевалок. Так и представлял себе, как он там ошивается в поношенных джинсах и майке. А в карих глазах непременно будет откровенно читающийся намек. Но никакого Тони Стив не обнаружил.

— Где Тони? — спросил он у Клинта.

Тот потянулся и зевнул.

— Понятия не имею. Ничего о нем не слышал.

Стив выждал минутку и огляделся. Но увидел только Клинта, Тора и Сэма. Халк уже осаждал холодильник и кладовую. Если еще кто-то хотел есть, придется заказывать. Стив провел рукой по волосам, раздумывая, не принять ли душ перед тем, как искать Тони.  
Клинт разрешил его сомнения.

— Ох, Стив, ты б помылся. Рядом с тобой с подветренной стороны находиться страшно.

Встав под горячую воду, смывающую с него всю грязь, пыль и кровь, Стив мысленно вернулся к завтраку. Этим утром он поднял глаза от утренней газеты, которую читал за кружкой кофе, и обнаружил, что Тони ведет с Сэмом оживленный разговор по поводу перенастройки лабораторного оборудования. Ему нравилось смотреть на Тони, когда тот полностью отдавался беседе: его лицо было очень оживленным, а движения становились особенно выразительными. Стиву приятно было видеть, как свет играет на скульптурных бицепсах Тони. Он отхлебнул кофе, подхватил газету и проверил в планшете, какие встречи и задачи запланированы на день.

Тони прервал свою лекцию о том, как надо правильно содержать оборудование в лаборатории.

— Стив, как жизнь?

— Иду в зал, — жизнерадостно ответил он.

— И все? Я планировал убеждать тебя использовать новое тренировочное оборудование или очередные репульсорные ботинки.

Стив нахмурился, вспоминая, какому продолжительному унижению в Интернете он был подвергнут после предыдущей попытки воспользоваться ботинками для полета. Потом заметил, что Тони стоит очень близко. Его губы раскраснелись от горячего кофе, и Стив мог думать только о том, что делал Тони этими губами два дня назад, подловив его в душе.  
Словно бы прочтя мысли, Тони вздернул брови.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, слегка ухмыляясь. — Мы могли бы просто изучить кое-какие файлы в мастерской.

Он пробежался пальцами по руке Стива и, конечно же, заметил, что тот вздрогнул от этого прикосновения.

А потом прозвучал сигнал тревоги, и Наташа вбежала в кухню объявить о том, что на окраине Цинцинатти произошла атака кротоидов. 

Сэм удивился:  
— Кротоидов?

— Ага. Не надевай выходную форму, — проворчал Тони. — И вообще то, что планируешь потом еще носить.

— Будет много грязи, — объяснил Стив, пока они бежали к раздевалке и ангару.

Вот так сложилось их утро… Сейчас же, выйдя из душа, Стив натянул джинсы и футболку, просушил полотенцем волосы. Да, надо проверить Тони. ДЖАРВИС сообщил бы ему, если бы Тони был серьезно ранен или рано лег спать. Значит, он мог быть еще в мастерской — например, засиделся за попытками исправить то, что случилось с костюмом.

Проходя мимо кухни, Стив услышал, что Тор и Клинт обсуждают заказ пиццы.

— Стивен, сколько ты хочешь? — пророкотал Тор. — Мы желаем истребовать еду из «Дома пиццы», лучшей пиццерии на свете.

— О, м-м-м… — Стив очень проголодался. — Мне можно три.

Клинт вздохнул.

— Похоже, заказ у нас будет стандартный: пятнадцать самых больших пицц.

— Вы видели Тони? — спросил Стив.

— Железного Человека? Не видали с того момента, как он покинул поле битвы.

— Ладно. Просто хотел проверить, как он, убедиться, что в порядке.

— Пиццу привезут через 30 минут. Если вы с Тони не объявитесь, мы скормим ваши доли Халку. Или Тору. Или тому, кто будет настойчивей и покажется нам более угрожающим, — крикнул Клинт ему вслед.

По дороге в мастерскую Стив думал о том, как восхищается уверенностью Тони, его неоспоримой гениальностью, тем, что тот всегда делал абсолютно все, что в его силах, для победы над врагом. И, рискуя залиться румянцем смущения, Стив все же не мог не признать, что его завораживало умение Тони свести с ума одним ловким движением руки — в прямом смысле этого слова. Особенно на прошлой неделе, когда Тони толкнул его к стене в спальне и наглядно продемонстрировал, за что конкретно получил свою репутацию. Возможно, Стиву это нравилось даже больше, чем следовало, потому что и в спокойные моменты он все чаще тосковал по этим прикосновениям.

Услышав из мастерской рев музыки, Стив понял, что нашел Тони.

— Эй, Стив. — Левая рука Тони была перебинтована, на лице и правой руке красовались царапины. Он стоял перед тремя голоэкранами с информацией и схемами, а части брони валялись на верстаке. — Да, я тут работаю над костюмом, пытаюсь понять, что разладилось. У меня большой синяк на левом бедре, ожоги на левой руке, и я сузил список возможных причин неполадок с проводами до трех наиболее вероятных. Собираюсь заменить несколько панелей. 

Стив встал рядом.

— Звучит неплохо, — он заметил небольшую морщинку на лбу Тони. Она появлялась, когда Тони напряженно думал о чем-то, что его беспокоило.

— Ага, конечно. Просто куча мороки и прочая мура, которой мне сегодня только и не хватало, — Тони вздохнул и потер глаза.

Положив руку на теплое плечо Тони, Стив произнес:  
— Клинт заказал пиццу из того нового ресторанчика на углу.

— Я… Я не знаю, Стив. Меня сегодня лучше не подпускать к людям. А команде, наверное, лучше не сталкиваться с ворчливым Тони.

— Несколько кусочков пойдут тебе на пользу, — вкрадчиво предложил Стив. — Не обязательно долго сидеть… Просто покажись и дай нам знать, что ты в порядке.

— Но предупреждаю: в ту же минуту, как Тор и Халк устроят сеанс армрестлинга за остатки, я пас, — с сомнением протянул Тони.

— Сядь рядом с Наташей — она не крадет еду. А еще лучше — рядом с Сэмом.

Весь вечер Тони был странно тихим. Когда Сэм задавал вопросы по поводу характеристик костюма, отвечал односложно. Даже Клинт не смог его растормошить прицельным поддразниванием на тему брони.

Через какое-то время команда погрузилась в оживленное обсуждение атаки кротоидов. Но Тони молча доел кусок пиццы и ускользнул.

И хотя слушать версию Клинта о битве было весело, Стив волновался. Что-то правда было не так. Он предпочитал улыбающегося, саркастичного Тони, не такого замкнутого; и при всем нежелании давить собирался все проверить. ДЖАРВИС проинформировал, что Тони был в своей спальне, что вызывало удивление — гораздо логичнее было предположить, что в таком настроении он прячется в мастерской. Значит, что бы там ни случилось, это было связано не с костюмом.

Дверь спальни была приоткрыта, словно приглашая зайти. Но Стив колебался. Он был здесь больше дюжины раз по абсолютно разным поводам — от совершенно невинных, до совершенно далеких от невинных. Но сегодня почему-то спальня казалась чужой территорией. Недружественной чужой территорией.

Но Стив никогда не отступал, поэтому вопреки всем опасениям постучал.

— Эм, Тони?

Ответа не последовало. Надо было отступить и пойти поучаствовать в обсуждении, что посмотреть по телевизору.

— Ой, приветик, Стив, — наконец, безучастно проговорил Тони. — Входи.

Тони сидел на кровати и смотрел на горизонт Нью-Йорка. Садившееся солнце купало комнату в темно-золотом свете.

— Я думал, ты в мастерской, — сказал Стив.

Тони повалился на спину.

— Ох! Все, что я пытался исправить, ломалось от моего прикосновения. Ничего нормально сделать не могу.

Стив уселся рядом с Тони. Наверное, все же не стоило сейчас замечать, каким невероятно сексуальным был Тони со спутанными, не уложенными волосами, в одежде, которую едва ли не наугад достал из стирки. Он игриво толкнул колено Тони.

— Все наладится.

Тони потер лицо.

— У меня нет сейчас настроения для речей типа: «Встряхнись, брось вызов миру».  
Это слегка уязвляло.

— Ты все время выглядишь расстроенным и замкнутым, и я начинаю думать, будто что-то не так, — заметил Стив.

Было видно, что Тони борется с желанием поговорить о том, что его беспокоило. Стив стянул ботинки, закинул ноги на кровать и передвинулся ближе к изголовью, чтобы сесть, откинувшись на подушки. Улыбнулся Тони, молча приглашая присоединиться.

Тот нахмурился, обдумывая предложение, а потом улегся Стиву под бочок и дал себя обнять, положил голову ему на плечо. После нескольких минут молчания Тони вздохнул.

— Сегодняшний день был отстойным от начала и до конца. Иногда просто все дерьмово, и ничего тут не попишешь.

— Бывает, — ответил Стив.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… В лаборатории с утра все пошло не так, а потом еще эта неудача с кротоидами, — Тони немного подвинулся, чтобы покрепче прижаться к Стиву.

— Я бы не назвал это неудачей. Мы окружили их и с минимальными последствиями остановили вторжение.

— Не считая начальной школы, — выпалил Тони. А, так вот в чем дело, осознал Стив. — Ты не видел, но кротоиды камня на камне от этой школы не оставили. А у них там была научная ярмарка в спортивном зале… Ну, знаешь, всякая мелочь типа дымящихся вулканов, выращенных в темноте растений, домашних батареек, моделей солнечной системы. Но кротоиды все разломали. Детишки расстроились.

Стив запомнил этот эпизод несколько иначе: в его памяти запечатлелись не разломанные научные проекты, а выводимые с места битвы третьеклассники, которые радостно подбадривали Железного Человека и Халка.

— Они смогут устроить другую ярмарку, как только школу очистят и отремонтируют.

— Это будет не то же самое. Я бы смог это предотвратить, если бы настроил Машину Вероятностей.

Стив начал поглаживать спину Тони большим пальцем — аккуратными круговыми движениями.

— Думаю, даже научно-производственное предприятие не могло бы предсказать, что у кротоидов сломается GPS, и они кинутся атаковать городок в сотне миль от химического завода, на который изначально нацелились.

— Вот что самое гадкое в этой ситуации! Все разрушения были бессмысленными и беспощадными! И я могу думать только о том, что какой-то ребенок месяц потратил на то, чтобы слепить вулкан. А кротоид его испортил.

— Ну, ты же все равно считаешь, что эти дымящиеся вулканы ужасные, — Стив обнял Тони крепче, сжал ладонью его плечо и улыбнулся.

— Да, но — хочешь верь, хочешь нет — я был в свое время ребенком. А потом облажался с костюмом, пока работал над ним накануне поздно ночью, и он начал дергать меня током прямо во время полета. Я был вам нужен, а я почти вас подвел.

— Тони, ты великолепно все сделал, особенно когда соорудил удерживающий контейнер для кротоидов после того, как мы их окружили, — Стив чувствовал, что Тони у него под боком начал расслабляться.

— Любой идиот мог сварить тот контейнер.

— Но ты _мой_ идиот, — с любовью сказал Стив и поцеловал Тони в лоб. — Что бы ты там ни говорил, ты наверняка слышал, как поддерживали вас детишки.

Тони сморщился, но все продолжал постепенно расслабляться. Он перечислял многочисленные проблемы и жалобы, а Стив гладил его по густым темным волосам, пропуская локоны сквозь пальцы, и улыбнулся, когда Тони пробормотал что-то о том, что утренний тост был «не тостовым».

— Утром все будет лучше, — прошептал Стив сонному Тони. Ощущать его вес в своих объятиях было приятно.

 

Стив проснулся от яркого света в лицо. Зевнул и начал потягиваться, но обнаружил, что Тони еще лежит рядом, уютно свернувшись. Его желудок громко заурчал.

— Что за ужасный способ проснуться, — пробормотал Тони. Он взглянул на Стива и улыбнулся. — Но из тебя получается волшебная подушка.

— Я стараюсь, — он поцеловал Тони в нос, висок и губы.

— Нельзя так делать слишком часто. У меня всю шею сведет, — Тони откатился и приподнялся на локте, чтобы поцеловать Стива.

Стив притянул Тони за плечо и с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, сделав жест более горячим и напряженным. Он наслаждался каждой минутой, пока мог обнимать Тони, просто возможностью быть рядом. Тони скользнул ладонью вниз, погладил живот и ягодицы Стива, скользнул пальцами под пояс джинсов.

— Нельзя допустить, чтобы утро совсем уж пропало зазря, — прошептал Тони. Стив рассмеялся, и оба они резво избавились от джинсов и боксеров. Быстрые и уверенные движения ловких пальцев Тони вызывали приятное томное чувство внизу живота. Тони прижимался к Стиву, ловил каждое, даже самое малейшее, движение и с энтузиазмом встречал любую реакцию. Они ласкали друг друга, приближаясь к разрядке. Наслаждаясь близостью с Тони, Стив полностью отдался моменту и уже не сдерживался, выражая свои чувства совершенно открыто. Кульминация буквально ошеломила его, и он крепко вцепился в улыбающегося и оторопелого Тони.

— Ух ты, — наконец, прошептал Стив.

Через какое-то время им пришлось сползти с постели, чтобы привести себя в порядок и продолжить заниматься обычными делами. Но только после завершения битвы на подушках, которая разразилась после того, как Стив спросил Тони, беспокоится ли тот нынче по поводу качества тоста и его «тостовости». Отсмеявшись так, что даже слезы выступили, Стив обернулся к Тони.

— Мне правда нужно позавтракать.

— А мне нужен кофе. Ужасно просто, — не стал спорить Тони. Он прижал Стива к себе. — Эй, спасибо, что пришел вчера.

Стив воспользовался только обретенной возможностью приласкать Тони, когда и где ему захочется, и покрыл лицо Тони поцелуями.

— Мне не нравится видеть тебя расстроенным. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Тони вздохнул.

— Знаешь, Стив, ты мог бы почаще это делать. Ну, знаешь, оставаться на всю ночь, и все такое, — в его голосе было сомнение и даже как будто страх перед тем, что Стив ответит.

— Отличный план, — заверил Стив. — Но сначала завтрак.

— Не-е-ет, кофе. Много кофе. Эй, я теперь знаю, что не так с костюмом. Идем. — Тони сжал руку Стива.

После этого Мстители, можно сказать, пришли к молчаливому пониманию. Они не спрашивали, почему или когда Стив перебрался в спальню Тони. И ничего не говорили, когда Стив обнимал Тони во время просмотра фильмов, или если они вдвоем таинственно пропадали куда-то после битвы или ссоры.

Было и было. Улыбки на лицах Стива и Тони все объясняли.


End file.
